


She's Your Best Friend

by Holdyourquiche



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdyourquiche/pseuds/Holdyourquiche
Summary: About best friends
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	She's Your Best Friend

AN: English is not my first language _and _this my first fic. This is unbetaed. Sorry for the grammar mistakes and the terrible writing! I have such trouble with has/have and tenses..

Also this is inspired by everyone that ever wondered if T&C are best friends. 

OH and this is obviously fictional 

__________________________

“am I your best friend?”

Tobin blurted out one cloudy afternoon in Portland. The question came a little out of left field, but not unexpected. Tobin has been fidgety all day, unable to maintain conversation or eye contact, a beat up soccer ball at her feet constantly dribbling. Something was obviously on her mind. However, the forward have long learned that there’s no use in hurrying Tobin to speak before she is ready.

So she has been trying to give the girl some space, patiently waiting for the midfielder to work through whatever that’s been bothering her, all the while trying to tamp down her own anxiety. Christen gives herself a mental pat on the back, a younger Christen would’ve been spiraling by now, letting other people’s emotions affect her own. But she’s older and steadier now, spending much of twenties learning to be secure in herself.

Despite waiting all morning for Tobin to come out of her headspace and speak with her, the question still caught her off guard. Christen reluctantly set her perfectly manicured bite of pumpkin cheesecake pie back down on the plate. Taking a moment to wipe the crumbs off her lips before carefully addressing the sudden change in topic.

“Where did that come from, Tobin?” Christen gently probed, sensing that there’s more to the outburst than what’s on the surface.

“Well—I mean, you are _mine_.” Tobin leans across the dining table, gently encasing Christen’s hand in hers. “In the decade we have known each other, you’ve been my teammate, my girlfriend, hell--my bus buddy even, but I’ve never asked if I am your best friend.” She looks down shyly at their joined hand, before looking back up at Christen through her lashes. “Am I?” She prodded.

Christen swoons at the innocent question, disbelieving that someone with Tobin’s swagger would be so shy about asking something like this. While holding eye contact, she placed a gentle kiss on the inside of Tobin’s wrist, before closing her eyes and nuzzling into the palm of her hand.

With the midfielder’s hand still cradled to her cheek, she looked back into Tobin’s wide brown eyes, somehow still enraptured after being together all these years.

“Oh Tobin, you were my best friend long before we became lovers.” The forward turns to kiss the palm of her hand, noting a small shiver in response.

She takes a deep breath before to continuing. “Remember when everything happened with the league and I had to go to Sweden? You checked in with me every day. I felt lost and _so_ scared, but you believed in me and you kept me from getting lost in the shuffle like so many of our friends did when the league folded. We weren’t even together then…”

Christen paused to think about her next words.

“Choosing this career--this path, haven’t been the easiest for me. But you were there through some of the hardest parts, loving me, supporting me without any motives or expectations. I knew then that I loved you, but more importantly I wanted you to be a part of my life for however long you were willing to have me and in whatever capacity you will have me.”

Christen kept a hold on Tobin’s hand while the midfielder mulled over her words, softly stroking her thumb across the back of her hand, somehow knowing that other girl needed reassurance.

“I would want you forever.” Tobin said quietly after a moment of silence.

“Even if we never fell in love, and we were with other people. I knew you’d be in my life forever. Don’t get me wrong, you are so hot babe--” Waggling an eyebrow at the other girl, making her laugh. “and I am SO attracted to you sometimes, I don’t know how I’d ever be able to resist. Although you are the love of my life, you are first and foremost my _best friend.” _

She paused for a moment, retracting her hand from Christen’s to fumble for something stashed in the pocket of her hoodie.

“My mom told me that I should marry my best friend.” She said as she withdrawal her hand from her pocket to reveal the contents, a small blue velvety box. Christen gapes at object in her hand. Sure, they have talked about the future, they have even moved into a new place together, but every time they had broached the subject of marriage, Tobin would get uncomfortable and the subject would be dropped. The forward have never minded, their relationship has been doing well, they loved each other. Marriage or not, she knew they were a sure thing.

So with all things considered, Christen certainly wasn’t expecting marriage proposal when she woke up this morning to a fidgety Tobin.

Despite the lack of response, Tobin soldiers on with a nervous scratch to the back of her neck.

“I uhm.. never really subscribed to the concept of marriage. My parents, they—when they separated, my dad had left and my mom was left putting pieces of herself back together, and I swore that I wouldn’t let that happen to me.”

She looked down and fidgets with the box in her hand, before taking another deep breath, recounting her talk with Cindy.

_There was a lull in the conversation. They have been chatting about the upcoming holidays, talking about Christen and hers’ plans with their respective families when Tobin had asked,_

_“Ma, what happened with you and dad?_

_“Oh honey, that’s so long ago, what’s making you think about that now?”_

_“I, uh, --I think I want to marry Christen.” Tobin stutters out before she can stop herself. _

_“Tobin.” Cindy gasps. “That’s wonderful honey!”_

_“But you and dad—I’m afraid…”_

_“Sweetheart, your dad and I were so different than the two of you.” Cindy takes a moment to think about her words before continuing. “We were so young, and we got married so fast, we didn’t even have time to learn who we are as individuals let alone each other. Then Perry was born, and I thought that we’d learn to love each other—but we were just such different people. But Christen, well, you’ve known Christen for such a long time. I have watched the two of you grow up together, go on new adventures together, fight with each other, fight FOR each other, support each other through hardest times of your lives, then at the end the day, fall in love with each other—” She paused thoughtfully, “She’s your best friend, honey. You should marry your best friend.”_

Tobin finished recounting her conversation with her mother and Christen was already weeping openly.

“You are such a softy, Chris.” The midfielder gently teases, coming around the dining table to put a comforting arm around her best friend.

“_You’re _the softy in this relationship.” The forward retorts, voice muffled as she buries her face into the softness of Tobin’s hoodie. Not so subtly wiping snot and tears into the soft fabric.

They sat quietly with their arms around each other for a moment, reveling in just how comfortable they are in this moment.

“You are my best friend, Chris, would you marry me?” Tobin said to the girl in her arms.

“I can think of no one I’d rather marry than my best friend.”

They kissed and Christen allowed Tobin to slip the ring on. “But what about Fran?” Tobin wondered.

“Oh, I’m marrying her too.” She said casually, not even looking up from admiring the ring.

“Yeah that sounds about right.” Tobin leans in for another kiss.

_______________

And that's why Christen's got a ring on each finger. They're all engagement rings. The end. 


End file.
